Angel's Grace
by Shadow Seraphim
Summary: This is a story dedicated to those out there that suffer from depression, are alone and looking to the darkness. Just know, it looks back and you were never alone to begin with. He is always there to save you.


"I'm not goin' to stop you..." He whispered, remained rooted to the spot she had spotted him in. As much as he wished to reach out and drag her to him, he knew better than anyone how the world could so easily invite you in and hurt you. "...If you jump...it'll stop the pain. I won't lie..."

Why should he lie to her? She wasn't an idiot, more than deserving of respect as all the creatures of this world were. To him, there was no pecking order when it came to this subject. Everyone stood on equal ground.

"...Just leave me alone." Her voice broke, raw from the hours she had spent crying.

Sighing, he took a step towards her, causing fear to course through her. He knew she could easily take the leap without a moments hesitation. It as in her to bring forth her own demise. As it was in them all. All fragile souls, and yet there were not so.

Because...you had to be strong in some way to feel it was time to end your life.

"...See, I can't do that. I'm not the type of person to be able to see someone step onto a roof and dream of an end where no one mourns your passin'." He continued to walk towards her, seeing her breathing increasing with each step. "You think that no one would wish you to stay...that there isn't a single soul out there that could weep for you..."

She sputtered, trying to find the words to tell him to leave, that she didn't need anyone's pity. But her voice refused to work. It was too far gone from the crying.

"...Humans come to think this when the demons inhabit their souls...feedin' them lies and helpin' them towards their end." His voice grew soft, almost a whisper, yet still his words carried to her.

It was almost as if she was slowly drifting into a calm, how he soothed the ache in her heart. How could one soul dare to do such a thing? No one understood her. No one could possibly begin to do so.

"...And that's where you're wrong." He breathed, wrapping his arms around her waist, giving a gentle squeeze. "Give your time to me...we'll sort this out and I'll proove to you that you are loved beyond your years."

She gasped, feeling such warmth rush into her soul, she was unable to stop the tears that spilled forth. It was too much, the love she felt boring into her soul. "G-Get away..."

Chuckling, he slid his hand up to rest over her heart. "Here...is where the pain spikes...it drives you to this...to dare bring harm to you." Pressing his lips to her ear, he let out a low sigh. "You are a pearl among these rubies." Stepping up onto the edge, he now stood beside her. "You think yourself so broken...you wish to fly? Do so...and I will catch you before you can hit the ground. I am your end...your beginnin'...and the darkness in your soul wishing only to see your heart shine..."

His words, stung and yet their beauty held a powerful truth.

He was salve she used after the burns from the lighter, he was the bandages used to bind her gashes and he was the painkillers used to numb the pain in her spine. It was always there, the gentle someone to pull her from the brink.

"...I'm yours...I'll always be here." He said, watching her stretch her arms out, mimicing wings as a calm fell over her.

"...Angels...can fly.." She whispered, and jumped.

Watching the ground rush up to meet her, addrenaline pounded through her, the life altering drug her body produced sent a thrill through her. Fear pooled in her stomach, forcing her to face what she had done. She was going to die...this was it...she was going t-...

Quickly shutting her eyes, seconds before the ground met her, she felt no pain. Slowly she dared to open them, blinking in confusion. No blood, no pain. Nothing.

Except...the ground felt...different. Turning her head, she looked up to see the man that had spoke so sweetly to her. He now lay under her, having taken the brunt of her fall.

"...See?, you're never alone." He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. "You're...never alone."

Disbelief rushed through her, how could he...wasn't he hurt?

Chuckling, he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "Come on...it's time to wake up...wake up Angel face...come back to me..."

The heart monitor began to beat once more, causing the nurse to pause her minitrations. CPR had brought the young girl back from the brink, looking down to her, she noted the tears rolling down her cheeks. "There you are..."

In her haze, she wheezed as the mask was put over her mouth and nose, giving her the oxygen she needed. A strange sensation ghosted over her forehead, as if there was a hand pressed there. She was never alone...not ever. 


End file.
